Holiday Basket
by Pink Pineapples
Summary: So many events are happening, and so fast, too! But what happens when it's summer time? Will Haru and Tohru's friends make sure that either Yuki or Kyo will confess to her? Will try to make events slow


**Disclaimer:** Pink Pineapples does not own anything except for this story. All characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter One

Yuki looked outside the window. It was getting dimmer and dimmer and he smiled. Christmas lights were turned on, and it was snowing. "Honda-san," he said, calling Tohru, who was baking Christmas gingerbreads. "Do you need any help?" he tilted his head to the side, his hair going to the side of his face, and some just hanging. Tohru smiled.

"No, it's alright, I'm almost done. We'll be able to decorate it and add our own icing flavor later! It'll be so much fun!" Tohru laughed and smiled, rummaging through the drawers, looking for a piping bag. "Ah! I made some icing, too! There's vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, banana-chocolate, banana, apple, and cinnamon."

Shigure popped his head into the kitchen, "Did someone say _gingerbreads_? I love gingerbreads! Gimme, gimme!"

Kyo came out from the bathroom, and went to the kitchen, hearing all the noise, "Shut up, old man." He was still wiping his head with the towel, and took a sniff. "Mm, those smell good. I'm making mines rainbow! Or, try to, with the colours, anyways." He chuckled at the idea.

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Are you gay?"

"What? Hell no, rat! Shut up!" Kyo retorted.

"You do know what rainbow symbolizes, right?"

"It symbolizes something? Is it happiness?"

"To you, yes. It's gay pride. So, I guess you can say it's happiness to you," Yuki shrugged, rolling his eyes again, "Stupid cat."

"Shut up, damn rat!" Kyo hissed, "Okay, scratch the rainbow idea!"

Shigure smiled playfully, "Oh? But the idea _totally_ fits your personality!"

Kyo glared at Shigure, and in a cold voice, he said, "Shigure, I _will_ break your neck, you _dog_!" Shigure chuckled, and ran away, saying, "Eek! Kyo-chan's scary!" And he turned to Tohru and said, "Call me when the gingerbreads are ready! I want some _tea_ with it too, please!" And off he went.

As soon as he was gone, Kyo and Yuki turned to Tohru, "_No_, don't give him any. Don't call him _at all_. Let that stupid perverted writer _starve_."

Tohru looked confused, "Eh?! But isn't that bad for his health? What if he goes weak and—"

"_Who cares_ about that?" Kyo rolled his eyes, "He'd get better soon, anyways. Ah, whatever! I'm tired. I'll eat some later." He went to the living room, and lay down on the sofa, and turned on the television.

"Honda-san," Yuki tilted his head to the side again, "Are you sure you don't need any help? I mean…" Tohru smiled and shook her head. "Are you sure?"

Tohru nodded, "Yes! It's done baking; now we just need to decorate!" She smiled, "Kyo-kun! Shigure-san! Let's decorate our gingerbreads!" She yelled, as she filled each piping bag with different flavors, but had put labels on each bag so there would be no confusion.

Kyo walked into the room and sniffed the air once again, "Mm, it _does_ smell good. I wonder how I should decorate mines…"

Shigure popped his head in, "Yay! I'm going to make mines _special_!"

"If by special, you mean stupid and perverted, then I guess that only counts for _you_," Yuki said, sighing, and rolled his eyes again. Seriously, with Kyo and Shigure around, he has to roll his eyes pretty much _all_ the time because of their 'stupidity'.

Tohru made hers have an onirigi in the middle with the vanilla icing, and the strawberry icing in the middle of the onirigi. Then, she put a smiley face on the head with the banana icing. For the hair, she used chocolate. "There's candy to stick on it too! Just use the icing as glue. It wouldn't matter if it doesn't stick on, because you're gonna eat it anyways!" she chimed.

Kyo used banana chocolate, apple, and cinnamon. He sighed, "There's no salmon icing…"

"I don't think you can make _salmon_ an _icing_, _Kyo-chan_," Shigure snickered.

"Shut up!" Kyo blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyways," Yuki said, making his' strawberry, and covered the whole thing in strawberry. As a border, he put vanilla. "Do we need to bake them to make them... hard?"

"Ah! No, I think it would taste _much_ better with soft icing," Tohru replied, smiling.

Kyo turned to see what was making Shigure so quiet after, and looked at Shigure's gingerbread. Shigure had decorated it with a girl, with a large…'top' trunk, which was like a 'w' except _not_ at all pointy, and a leaf as a skirt. He had also put in strawberry icing as the lips, which looked _terribly_ awful. Kyo gagged. "Ew! What _is_ that!?"

Shigure looked up, "Heh? It's a _girl_, of course," he shook his head, "Kyo, you don't know _creativity_."

"More like 'pervertity', if only it was a word," Yuki sighed and shook his head.

"Ah—! Um, let's eat, now!" Tohru smiled, and put tea cups in front of everyone, and poured the tea into the little cups. "Merry Christmas!" She smiled, and started to eat her gingerbread.

"Mmm, these are good!" Kyo and Yuki both said as their eyes wide from astonishment that they have never tasted _any_ gingerbread as good as this.

Shigure bit from the leg and upwards, "Yes! It _is_ good, isn't it?" he smiled.

Kyo and Yuki both smacked him in the head with their hands, "You perverted _old man_."

Tohru smiled, "Ah! I'm glad you like them." She blushed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah, I'll get it!" she said, and ran to the door, with her gingerbread in one hand, and opened it up, "Ah! Merry Christmas, Hatsuharu-san, Momiji-kun, and Hatori-san! What brings you here? Would you like some gingerbread?"

"Yes, please," Haru said, while Momiji jumped around and followed Haru to the gingerbread. "Ja, ja! I want some gingerbread too! Especially made by _Tohru_!" They both had already gone into the house. Now, the only person facing her was Hatori.

"Hatori-san, would you like some too?" Tohru smiled. Hatori smiled back, "Sure." He walked into the house and went into the kitchen, where the sweet aroma came from. He saw Shigure nibbling on the 'leaf', and closed his eyes in disgust, and sighed, "Shigure, you're disgusting."

"It tastes good where the leaf is, though! Would you _like_ some?" Shigure urged him to try some of '_his_' gingerbread creation.

"No thank you. I'd rather eat a plain one," Hatori said and took one of the undecorated ones and bit on it. Haru and Momiji were decorating theirs with _all_ of the colours, and started to eat.

"H-how is it?" Tohru asked, smiling.

"Ja! It's so good! Tohru is a good cook!" Momiji said energetically, smiling, and taking several more. Haru nodded, and Hatori stayed quiet, still eating his first one.

"Tohru," Momiji said, after their little gingerbread feast, "Let's play a game!" While he was saying that, Haru put mistletoe on the top of the walk-in of the kitchen. "Let's go into the living room!" he said, though, he did not know _anything_ about the mistletoe. I promise! He pushed Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki through the walk-in and Haru started to wolf-whistle.

"You guys went under mistletoe," Haru pointed out. The three looked up.

"Ehh!?" Tohru said, blushing in embarrassment, as the other two sighed and kissed her on the cheek. Tohru turned bright red and slipped and fell forwards.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled, while Yuki yelled out, "Honda-san!"

They both caught her and brought her up.

"_Ooh_, how _romantic_!" Shigure said, fluttering his eyelids, trying his best to make it look 'romantic'. I promise you, if you saw it, you'd vomit right then.

"That's gross! Don't do that ever again!" Kyo shouted at Shigure. Hatori nodded in agreement, and so did Yuki. Shigure started crying.

"Waah, Tohru~ they said that I'm gross!" he tattled.

"I thought you were _too old_ to _tattle_," Yuki said.

Shigure started to hold Tohru's hand, "Anyways, I want some romantic scenes with me and Tohru-chan too."

"Don't you _dare_," the cat and the rat both said, pulling him back, almost choking the poor, perverted dog. Okay, I'm not taking his side, but you have to admit, almost choking someone is pretty harsh, no matter how perverted they are.

Shigure pouted, "Aw, you guys are _no fun_! I guess we should call someone who will bring life to things around here." Shigure picked up the phone. Kyo and Yuki wondered who the 'someone' was, until _after_ Shigure finished speaking on the phone.

This was how the conversation went (They could hear that 'someone' because he was very, _very_ loud):

Shigure: Hello, Aaya?

(The two boys were fuming now)

Ayame: Shigure! Joyous Noel!

Shigure: Yuki had just kissed Tohru on the cheek!

Ayame: C'est magnifique! I always knew there was romance in that little brother of mines. He never fails to excite the life of mines.

Shigure: Well, I hope you come over, because they're not letting _me_ have _my_ romance! It's no fun!

Ayame: I will be _right_ over!

And they hung up. Kyo and Yuki swore that when Shigure was sleeping, they would hang him from the roof. They sighed, exhausted by just talking to Shigure.

Ayame then popped out of nowhere, and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, "Joyous Noel, my dear brother. Have you been a good boy this whole year? Or have you been…"

"Naughty?" both Ayame and Shigure said. Hatori sighed and lay on the sofa, trying to relax while the other two idiots were provoking Yuki in a way. Momiji had offered a lollipop to Tohru in the meantime, because he was getting bored, _fast_. Tohru's eyes were wide, because Yuki was threatening Shigure and Ayame that he would kill them before he would get married, and Haru, as usual, wanted a fight with Kyo, but wasn't motivated enough, because Kyo offered him another gingerbread. Smart, smart Kyo.

Then, after Momiji finished giving Tohru a lollipop, he went over to bother Hatori.

The house was noisy. Tohru looked at the clock on the wall, and smiled, because Christmas was almost over, and that her Christmas day, has pretty much been a very happy one. She thanked God for another wonderful day, as it was, as you guessed, _boxing day_, in a few hours.

Tohru smiled, and waited quietly as the day slowly ended, wishing her dead mother, in her mind, a Merry Christmas…

"Today was another wonderful day, wasn't it, mother?" she whispered to herself.


End file.
